


Shower Studies

by AceAntagonist



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hamilton References, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Oneshot, im not in the mood to kill everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAntagonist/pseuds/AceAntagonist
Summary: Draco comes home to a pleasant surprise.





	

Working as a healer was much more difficult than Draco had previously believed it would be. Witches and Wizards alike came in for the most foolish and utterly obnoxious things. A small cough or perhaps a fever and suddenly it was as if they thought they were dying. Why can’t he ever just see a good old fashion werewolf bite or a child swallowing some nightshade or better yet a death bell?

“I hope Harry is home, he could cook for me or perhaps rub my dear poor shoulders. That would be absolutely brilliant.” The blonde muttered to himself.

He walked back to his office and cleaned up the papers that he had formerly been working on, smartly putting them in a large silver drawer by his desk. With a quick scan around the room he made sure everything was in its rightful place before nodding and grabbing his coat from the chair in which it rest on. Draco then got himself together and with a nod to himself quickly apparated home.

He was instantly in front of the rather eloquently decorated house, he was the one to choose the design after all, and opened the door. He immediately noticed the tranquility and scrunched his brow. He had expected his lover to be home by this time, yet that did not seem to be the case. 

“I suppose he might have had a busy day at work, but he usually leaves and message if that’s the case. Great, another bloody brilliant to ruin my already fantastic day!” Draco grumbled to himself. He swiftly walked to the kitchen and snatched up an apple before storming away to their shared bedroom. He couldn’t believe how his day was going, perhaps a shower would calm him down. He bit into the apple with vigor and quickly finished it.

After setting his wand and bag down he walked towards the bathroom door, only to stop at the steam that escaped from underneath the crisp, mahogany wood. 

So Harry is home, Draco thought.

The blonde smirked and walked towards the door, only to stop at the sound he heard. It was light, yet deep at the same time, and had a nice tune. Draco chuckled, so his Husband was now The-Boy- (or man rather)-Who-Sings? He listened and finally caught some of the words.

“…Burr, check what we got! Mr. Lafayette hard rock like Lancelot, I think your pants look hot, Laurens I like you a lot! Let’s hatch a plot blacker than the kettle calling’ the pot..”

Draco laughed quietly and quickly sang out the next lines, cupping his hands around his mouth so that the sound carried through the door, “What are the odds the gods put us all in one spot? Poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not. A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionist? Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!”

He heard and yelp and then something falling with a comic THUD! before the door opened and Harry stood in front of him in nothing but a clean white towel around his hips. His hair was wet and dripped water into his eyes, which squinted at him because of the lack of glasses.

“Really Draco? How long were you standing there, you prick?” He muttered in good humor, and weather the pink on his cheeks was from the steamy shower or from embarrassment at being caught, Draco could not tell.

“I didn’t know that you were home yet, Mr. Potter,” Draco lowered his voice, “and I’ve had such a horrid day, Darling. Would you mind doing me a favor, My Love?”

Harry’s blush deepened and bit before rolled his eyes and stepped forwards. “Mr. Potter, you know I’d do anything for you.” He then kissed chastely on the cheek Draco before moving back and and leading his husband toward an empty. “Just stay here for a moment while I put on some clothes.”

Draco leaned back in the chair and sighed. It was times like this that he was glad to have started to talking to Harry after the war…

-

“Potter! Wait a moment, would you?” Draco yelled out.

The man in front of him paused and turned around, abruptly stopping the blonde from having to excerpt to much effort.

“Something you need, Malfoy?” Potter asked quickly, shooing his friends on ahead.

“Yes, in fact. You still have my wand and I would very much like it back.” Draco stated, trying to keep calm as he asked what he had been wishing for since Potter appeared at his trial.

“Your wand? Oh yes, well it’s at my house you see? If you want, however, we could get some coffee at a place I know. I could give you it there.” The darker male said, glancing away briefly as if nervous at the prospect of them meeting.

He’s so vanilla, Draco smirked inwardly

“Why Potter, it almost sounds as if you just asked me on a date. Of course, not that I would be opposed to one with the Wizarding World’s savior.” Draco applied, and congratulated himself internally at managing to keep calm. After all, this was Potter he was talking to. His enemy, his rival, the boy who he saved from his aunt, his crush since fourth year.

Instead of getting nervous like Draco had hoped he would. Potter just smiled a bit and put a hand on his hip before replying.

“Hm, I suppose that it does. Actually I was thinking about the press. They’d have a field day if they were to see you entering my house. Think of the headlines, yeah. “Harry Potter and The allure of Draco Malfoy”. So, I thought coffee might be a better choice.” The man said, and Draco noticed he made a lot of minute hand gentries when speaking as well as many eccentric ones.

“You make it sound as if I’m not wanted in your house. My poor heart can’t possibly take the rejection, I think I might up and die from the pain,” Draco quipped, then said, “But I have to agree, the press would simply blanket themselves in the knowledge they believe they have.”

Potter nodded and looked thoughtful.

“So coffee?”

“Yes, let’s coffee then, Potter. How does next Monday sound?”

“Brilliant.”

-

“Are you alright? You looked as if you’d zoned out.”   
This startled Draco out of his musings. He turned to find Harry standing behind him in sweatpants and tank top with a bottle of lotion in his hands.

“I was thinking about our first date.”

“Oh, the movie theatre?” his husband replied while sliding Draco’s shirt from the blonde’s shoulders.

“No, I meant the coffee date. You gave me back my want remember?”

“That wasn’t a date, I just wanted to give you back your wand. I had no ulterior motives whatsoever.”

“Uh huh, and do you let every attractive blonde man you see come back to your house to collect his wand after your coffee dates?” Draco inquired, sighing happily as Harry began to rub his shoulders, relaxing them.

“Only if that man’s name is Draco Malfoy.”

“I believe you mean Draco Potter, yes?”

“Ah yes, my mistake,” Draco heard Harry laugh quietly.

He turned around to look at Harry and smiled at the green eyes as they contrasted his grey ones. And Harry, who had just finished rubbing his shoulders, smiled as well before speaking.

“I think, speaking of dates, that we should plan another one. And I know just the place.” Harry pulled out two tickets from his sweatpants’ pocket and gave them to Draco before snickering and walking away.

Draco looked down.

“Harry James Potter! Pack your bags, we are going to America. Hamilton here we come!”


End file.
